Memory
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Memory yang indah seharunya tidak akan pernah terlupakan selama-lamanya.
1. Chapter 1

Memory

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Friendship

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning:OOC kadang-kadang

Bagi yang suka silahkan baca fanfic pertama saya

Memory yang indah seharunya tidak akan pernah terlupakan selama-lamanya

Chapter 1

"Semua hari ini kita kedatangan transfer student. Mari,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."kata pak happy guru imut disekolah

"Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal minna-san."kata Erza sambil membungkuk didepan teman sekelasnya

" saya pernah mendengar nama itu?"gumam anak berambut biru

"Ya Erza silahkan duduk di belakang. Dan pelajaran kita mulai."kata pak happy

Ini adalah Fairy Gakuen sekolah dimana Erza menuntut orang tua Erza telah meninggal dia hidup dan tinggal sendiri dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sekolah ini cukup elit dan Erza bisa masuk kesekolah ini karena ia pintar dan mendapatkan beasiswa.

Jam Makan Siang

"Hai Erza, salam kenal aku Lucy Heartfilia."kata perempuan cantik dan berambut blonde itu

"Ah, iya salam kenal Lucy bisa antar saya ke perpustakaan?"kata Erza sambil tersenyum

"Boleh saja. Ayo Erza."kata Lucy sambil menarik tangan Erza

1,2,3,4,5...20 buku dibawa oleh mukannya tak terlihat

"Anoo,Erza tidak berat mau saya bantu?"tawar Lucy

"D...Daijobu saya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain."kata Erza menolak secara haluss

"Tapi.. ah awas!"teriak Lucy

Kejadiann begitu cepat Erza menabrak seseorang dan orang itu pu tertimpa semua buku Erza.

"Iteee...banyak banget buku ini."ringis cowok yang Erza tabrak

"Ah sumimasen daijobu desu ka?" kata Erza sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Gue,gak butuh bantuan lo!"bentak cowok itu kasar

"Kasar banget deh Jellal-kun udah ditawarkan bantuan?"tanya Lucy sinis

"K...kamu Jellal..Jellal Fernandes?"tanya Erza kaget

"Siapa...Gue gak kenal lo!jawab cowok itu kasar

"Ah...Erza gak apa-apa?"kata Lucy khawatir

"Iya tid-."kata-kata Erza terpotong gara-gara ia menginjak buku saat mundur kebelakang dan hampir jatuh

Namun disaat yang bersamaan ada cowok yang menopang dengan tangannya agar Erza tidak jatuh kelantai dan Erza terkejut

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya cowok berambut biru yang menyelamatkannya

"EHHH,KENAPA ADA DUA JELLAL?" Erza berteriak saking syoknya

Dan siapa cowok itu kenapa mereka berdua mirip. Kenapa juga cowok itu lupa dengan Erza?Yang nonton Fairy Tail pasti tau -_- (Yaiyalah) yang gak nonton ya pasrah chapter berikutnya. Ja-nee

Mohon di review Author baru di FF.. Kritik dan saran diterima. Sankyu senpai semuanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Friendship

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning:OOC kadang-kadang

Bagi yang suka silahkan baca fanfic pertama saya

Memory yang indah terkadang bisa berubah menjadi menyakitkan

Chapter 2

"Ah...Erza gak apa-apa?"kata Lucy khawatir

"Iya tid-."kata-kata Erza terpotong gara-gara ia menginjak buku saat mundur kebelakang dan hampir jatuh

Namun disaat yang bersamaan ada cowok yang menopang dengan tangannya agar Erza tidak jatuh kelantai dan Erza terkejut

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya cowok berambut biru yang menyelamatkannya

"EHHH,KENAPA ADA DUA JELLAL?" Erza berteriak saking syoknya

"Ah,Mystogan-san nice catch."seru Lucy beringgris ria

"Apa Lucy dia namanya Msytogan?"tanya Erza sambil bingung

"Ah, gomen perkenalkan saya Mystogan Fernandes, saudara kembar dari Jellal Fernandes."jelas Mystogan sambil tersenyum

"Gua gak pernah punya saudara kaya lo!"bentak Jellal sambil jalan dan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan

"Tunggu Jellal-kun ada yang mau saya tanyakan."kata Erza berusaha mencegah namun terlambat

"Kenapa Erza kenal dengan Jellal-kun?Tapi kenapa tidak kenal dengan Msytogan-san?"kata lucy memborong pertanyaan

"Karena saya baru bertemu dengan Jellal satu kali. Akan saya ceritakan."kata Erza

5 years ago

Erza POV

Aku sedang bermain-main di jalan dan ingin menyebrang pada saat itu ada mobil yang ikut melintas dan ternyata ada seseorang anak seumuran denganku menyelamatkaku dan dia…..tertabrak

Dia berlumuran darah pada saat itu aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Oi, sadarlah kau harus kuat."kataku menangisi kejadian ini

"n...na..nama mu?"kata cowok itu

"Erza Scarlet."kataku sambil menangis

"Er..za S..car..let na..ma yang indah ak..u ti..dak ak..an lu..p-."kata-kata anak itu terpotong

Disaat yang bersamaan pertolongan tiba dan warga segera menelpon ambulans selama itu aku hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbuat apa-apa 20 menit kemudian dia dibawa ambulans dan ternyata tas sekolah anak itu tertinggal ada identitas siswa didalamnya yang aku tahu dari anak itu bernama Jellal Fernandes.

Normal POV

"Jadi,lo yang menyebabkan semua sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gua pernah menyelamatkan orang dengan berakhir gua seperti ini."kata Jellal

"Apa maksudmu Jellal-kun?"tanya Lucy penasaran

"Jadi kamu sudah ingat peristiwa itu?"tanya Erza dengan khawatir

"MANA MUNGKIN GUA INGAT DENGAN KEJADIAN INI."bentak Jellal dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan

"Ada apa ini semua?"kata Erza bingung

"Dia amnesia sejak kejadian itu."suara Msystogan tiba-tiba

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keheningan muncul dan disaat yang bersamaan Erza mulai ingat kejadian itu lagi dan menitikan air mata.

Back to 5 years ago

"Dia kenapa ada orang sebaik dia."kata Erza bergumam menuju rumahnya

"ERZA, GAWAT ORANG TUAMU TEWAS DALAM KECELAKAAN."kata tetangga Erza berteriak

Erza berteriak histeris dan berlutut serta menangis anak itu yang luka hebat karena menolongku dan sekarang kedua orang tuaku meninggalkanku tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENINGGALKANKU DISAAT YANG BERSAMAAN?"ERZA BERTERIAK DAN MENANGIS SEJADI-JADINYA

Back to 5 years later

Semua terdiam dan hening. Sampai Erza bersuara

"Kenapa sekarang disaat aku bertemu dengan orang yang satu-satunya menyelamatkanku dan mengingat keberadaanku di dunia ini ternyata dia malah melupakanku lebih dahulu."kata Erza bergumam

Review please minna-san butuh bantuan agar bisa buat fanfic dengan baik


End file.
